Princess Kim
by shadowsongtress
Summary: The rangers must help Princess Kim defeat the new evil that has attacked her country. New and old friends reappear and the reason behind the letter is given.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Oliver looked at the letter one last time before he put it away in a secret drawer in his room. H had recently broken up with Kat and had taken the letter out to try to understand for the hundredth time why Kim had left him. As he was putting the letter up his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Tommy, what you doing?" Asked Jason.

"Nothing just watching television."

"Want to go to the Juice Bar?"

"Sure be there in ten minutes."

"Bye bro."

"Bye bro."

Tommy gets ready and is leaves for the Juice Bar.

"Hey over here."

"Jason what's up?"

"Bored."

"Okay." "Want to spar after we eat?"

"Yea."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Zordon needs us?"

"I thought he was resting because the evil had taken some time off."

"I know, let's see what he wants."

"Zordon come in."

"Tommy and Jason please come into the Command Center."

The boys find a secluded spot and teleport.

As the boys teleport in, they wait a second and see the other rangers who are still in Angel Grove teleport in.

"Rangers I have some news to share with you."

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"First I know the evil is supposed to be on a break but they just decided to relocate to a different area and are causing chaos there."

"Where?" Tommy asked.

"Russia." "That is not all rangers."

"What else Zordon?"

"Kimberly is in Russia and she has been holding the evil at bay."

"What she is there, why?" Tommy wondered.

"Kimberly, or should I say Princess Kimberly is defending her country." "She was told by her mother and real father that is the Princess and had to move there right after the games to reign."

"She is a Princess," they say in unison."

"Yes Kimberly's mother and her real father John told her the truth after she won the games." "Her mother thought it was best that she not tell Kimberly due to her safety and her then stepfather agreed." "So Kimberly had no idea she was royalty till after the games." "Joan and Pierre are going to stay with her for a while, her father that she thought was her real father left a few days ago."

"Kim has no powers, how can she hold them at bay." Tommy questioned.

"She has powers Tommy, her Crane powers plus she has uncovered a new power that I thought was hidden away forever. "She has the Galaxy Ranger Power." Kimberly is the new Galaxy Purple Ranger and when you arrive at her castle she will give you your powers."

"I will come to help out in any way I can." Billy added.

"Billy you will become the Blue Galaxy Ranger."

"Me a ranger again awesome."

"Yes it is." "Tommy you will be the White Ranger, Adam the Black Ranger, Jason the Red Ranger, and Aisha the Yellow Ranger."

"When do we leave?" Tommy wanted to leave immediately.

"Now and may the power protect you." "Alpha has made the necessary arrangements to let your parents know that you will be staying in Russia and you all will be attending college in Russia if the problem is not solved by then."

"Alright we are ready." Jason said.

The rangers are beamed into a castle. Kim is waiting for them.

"Guys good to see you." Kim smiled at seeing her friends.

"Kim." All the rangers said at the same time.

Tommy is staring at Kim and thinking damn she looks amazing. She was still petite but her hair was longer and she had more curves. Kim was wearing a purple dress with a crown on her head with a purple jewel in the middle.

"I missed you guys so much and could not wait to see you all again." "I have been stuck in this castle and have only been let out to fight which they have no idea is me."

"Kim got her wish to be a Princess I see." Aisha joked.

"Quit it and please no more Princess jokes I am still Kim."

"Yea but with a lot of dough." Adam added in.

"Adam leave my little sister alone."

"Do not try to enhance your chances of getting in good with the Princess," Billy teased.  
>"Guys come on I am still the same old me." She turns to Tommy who has yet to utter a sentence sense saying her name.<p>

Before he could answer a man walked in and in formed Kim that she was due for meetings.

"Princess you are due for meetings and we need to go over the proposals before you enter."

"Alright Kevin, I will be there in a second, I want to tell my friends a few things first."

"Princess the meetings are important."

"Okay just give me a minute."

"One minute then I will be back." He walks off.

"Gee my royal advisor is a pain and a stick in the mud."

"Remember when I played as your royal advisor and now you have one." Aisha said.

"Yes I remember and that reminds me Tommy I must speak with you for a minute in private."

"Don't you only have a minute to talk to everyone?"

"Yes but this important." "Everyone here is your power coins and I will be back to discuss the situation at hand." "Come in here Tommy." She leads him to the adjoining room.

"Tommy, I do not have a lot of time to explain." "I did not write that letter."  
>"Who did then Kim?"<p>

"My royal advisor, see I have to choose a man to marry and he did not see you as a suitable companion for me which I totally disagree with."

"Why did you not just call or write me back explaining why?"

"I could not do to the constant meetings and fighting." "When I would try to, my royal advisor would somehow sense it and make me do an activity or another." When I finally got the chance to call you I looked through the viewing globe I have here in my secret command center and saw you with Kat, so I let it be."

"Oh Kim I would you have rather you told me." "I only dated her to try and get over you but when it did not work, I knew I had to end it." "With her leaving for London I decided to do it then." "She was upset but soon found someone else."

"Really I was so hurt that she would even consider dating you after all that had happened." "I was so hurt but knew that the letter hurt you so I let it go too."

"Kim I was devastated and needed someone and she was there." "I would have never dated her if the circumstances had been different and yes I sort of dated her to get back at you."

"Tommy I deserved it for not stopping Henry, my advisor, or writing another letter to retract that one." Please forgive me; I have missed you so much."

Before he could reply, Henry showed up.

"Princess Kimberly it is time to go."

"Okay let me just see them to their rooms since it is on the way."

"But no stopping Princess."

"Okay."

"Billy here is your room." The room was blue and white with castle furniture and a private bathroom that was also blue and white.

"Adam this is your room." His room was black and white with a private bathroom and the bathroom was black and white.

"Jason this is your room." It was red and white with a private bathroom and the bathroom was the same colors.

"Aisha this is your room." Her room was yellow and white with a private bathroom and the colors were yellow and white.

"Tommy this is your room." His room was right next to hers and it was white and green with a private bathroom and the colors were the same.

He was happy to be right next to Kim but at the same time afraid that if they did not get back together than he would have the reminder of the girl he lost right next door. Tommy sat on the bed and began to ponder the new information.

"I think we should focus on fixing the hospitals and schools before we build any new shops or nightclubs." Kim was sitting at the front end of the large meeting room with her subjects.

"Yes but the schools and hospitals are in fine condition."

"Not like they should be and we have enough night clubs and shops here for now." "As much as I love to shop we need to focus on the important facts first." "Next topic up for discussion."

"The obesity rate is increasing."

"I was on a good diet and exercise plan when I was training and think we can benefit from that."

"How to get people to follow that?"

"I could talk to them about my training and how on the diet I never felt hungry or tired."

"Great ideas Princess."

"Thanks and please call me Kim."

"No Princess but I will call you Princess Kim."

"Fine but I it still is taking me some time to get use to it."

"Only because you were not told of your birthright right away." "If you had you would be okay with it your Highness."


	2. Chapter 2

"My mother thought it was better for me to live in the States and raise me with the man I thought was my real father."

"I think it was a bad decision."

"I feel as though she felt that she did the right thing." "Next topic."

After the meetings were over Kim is going to meet her friends for lunch.

"Kim can we talk."

"Sure but can we talk on the way I am late meeting my friends."

"No problem."

"Kim is late and that is what Tommy is supposed to do."

"Hey Jason, you are not always on time either."

"Well you are testy." "Kim needs to hurry since we did not get a chance to eat."

"Oh boys and their never ending appetites."

"It is a part of growing up Aisha dear."

"Who is that man with Kim, Tommy wonders out loud."

"No idea, Billy adds.

"You got me," Adam says."

"I am stumped," Jason puts in.

"Me too," says Aisha.

"He looks…" "that is her dad I think."

"Tommy you may be right their features are very similar," Billy says.

"Guys this is my father King Alexander."

"Nice to meet you," they all say.

"Looks like my Kimmy was in good hands." "I will leave you all to lunch."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Kimmy."

"Kim why did your mother move you to the States?" Aisha wondered.

"Well when my parents divorced, I know her second divorce, anyway she thought it would be better to raise me as an American girl that way she could stay with me and I could grow up with morals not saying I would not have any if I was raised here but you get my drift."

"I understand and I am glad your mother decided to do that but why could she not live here with you?"

"An old rule that once a royal couple is divorce then the child or children stay with the one that was born a royal."

"They let her take you?"

"She had the ambassador on her side my grandfather and they have kept an eye out on me since I moved to Angel Grove." "It's no wonder they did not realize our secret."

"Yea, they must need to upgrade their security and bodyguards because you were captured a lot."

"Hey I was targeted a lot big difference and yes I fixed that problem."

"Why does your dad not reign and let you return home?"

"He is sick, so I am next in line."

"Sorry Kim."

"It is curable but since he is sick I had to come and rule." "I had wanted to call everyone but as soon as the games were over I was rushed here."

"The letter was written three weeks before you competed?"

"Yea, they were already making my life how they wanted it to be by then, sorry Tommy."

"Will you ever be able to live in Angel Grove or anywhere else again?"

"No I can have vacation homes but my main home is Russia now. "Hey when my dad gets better I will have more time to travel."

The maids bring out the food. "Spasiba."

"пожалуйста, Princess Kim."

"What did you say?"

"I said thank you and they told me I was welcome."

"Cool teach me Russian."

"I will teach you all."

"Thank you."

"Now let's eat before my stomach shrinks anymore."

"Right there with you."

"Kim this is good what is it?"

"A steak and chicken dish." "Don't worry I made sure that they keep the menu as American as possible for you all visit."

"Good because I would hate to go hungry."

"Adam I am sure you would find some food to eat."

"So we have tea, sparkling water, juice, and soda."

"Princess I will pour for everyone."

"I dislike not being able to be hostess or do many things on my own."

"Kim but you liked it before."

"That was when I could pretend then do things myself and now I am stuck in that mode."

"Kimmy it cannot be all that bad."

"I cannot even run my own bath water."

"Never mind than."

"Kim I could run your bath water," Tommy jokes."

"I bet you would you, wanna try?'

"I uh I uh sure."

"Kim you are so bad."

"We are all adults here."

"Speaking for whom," Aisha jokes.

"Hey," all the boys reply.

"The maids just look at Princess Kim and are in awe that she is so bold.

"Well she speaks the truth." 'Anyways would you guys mind attending college here even if Rita and Lord Zedd are done?"

"Sure Kim." They all agree.

"Yea, I missed everyone and hate being so far away."

"I missed you too Beautiful."

Kim looks hopeful at Tommy. "Thanks."

The maids nod in agreement, so this is the one that their Princess was going crazy over.

"Sophie he is so handsome and muscular."

"He seems really sweet and nice.

Tommy who is sitting the closest to where the maids are standing, smiles to himself. Yes, my Beautiful does love me.

"Tommy why are you smiling?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Being here with our Princess Kimmy."

"I think that you are leaving a part out."

"Aisha I think you need more pasta."

"I think you need to talk to the person alone and get back together."

"Aisha leave Tommy alone."

"Kim she speaks the truth."

"You know I have guards right."

"For what?"

"To show the people who decide to mess with me our dungeons."

"Kimberly Ann Hart."

"What I was only joking besides its Kimberly Ann Anastasia Nikolaevna."

"Wow that will take some getting use to."

"I know I have known her since she was two."

"Think how I feel having to learn to add those two names and leave out Hart." It was so confusing and I felt as though I was hurting my dad." "I call my first stepdad dad, I call my new stepdad dad Pierre, and my real dad father." "Confusing I know."

"Kim your life is so complicated I do not envy you."

"You will once you see my closets, clothes, shows, jewelry, and the fact that I can go to a store and not pay for anything."

"Oh God prepare for the stores to be closed for business soon."

"Tommy you are so right but we get new shipments and have many people make great stuff so we have yet to run out."

Everyone laughs.

"Princess want a glass of wine?"

"But she is only eighteen years old."

"In Russia the legal drinking age is eighteen."

"Billy you are like a walking Encyclopedia." "I love you though."

"I take it as a compliment."

"Kim have you been drinking here, are you a boozy?"

"No I have only had a few drinks here and there." "Hey we should all have a glass considering the fact that we are eating undisturbed by attacks."

"I will try some."

"What if the attacks start and we have been drinking?"

"One drink won't hurt." "Besides it is really good."

"In that case I am in."


	4. Chapter 4

"Good." Kim signals to a maid. "Bottoms up!"

The others look at Kim before tasting their wine.

"Hey not bad; taste just like sparkling juice."

"Aisha you are right it does taste like that."

"So back to the question before; Tommy are you going to talk to Kim alone."

"About what?" Tommy has a confused look on his face.

"Don't make me get you; you know I will."

"Gee Aisha I think you need to just sip and let me and Kim decide when we want to have that talk." "If you don't I will tell Kim about the asking of…"

"Okay Tommy take all the time you need but don't come to me and tell me that you waste precious time being a scaredy-cat uh I mean chicken."

Kim raises her eyebrows but before she can answer Aisha speaks.

"Oh Kimmy I love that ring."

"Oh thanks my father gave it to me when I first arrived here; it's a family heirloom.

Everyone stares at the ring for a few seconds.

Kim is not going to let Aisha get off so easy. "Hey girly want to hang out later?"

"Sure Kim; I missed being around my best friend."

"Guys don't worry there are a million fun activities for you to do here."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good because shopping is not what I came here to do."

"Jason remember when our mothers took us…"

"Oh Kim; good thing you don't live back in the seventeen hundreds or else you would be wearing those big dresses," Jason interrupts her.

"We have balls and I have to wear them from time to time."

"Must be difficult to maneuver in."  
>"Actually they are quite comfy; it's the hairstyles that are killer."<p>

"Yes I would imagine given the lengths and designs."

"Oh Billy what don't you know; maybe we should call you Spencer."

"Ha-ha Adam; Spencer Reid is cool." Billy sips his wine.

"I don't disagree with you there; he is a hottie as well." Aisha smiles.

"Um I would be upset but seeing as he is a fictional character I will let it pass."

"So let's finish up the wine and Aisha and I can go shopping." Kim wanted to know what the secret was desperately.

"Okay Kim I am on my last sip."

"Guys I will have a royal escort show you the guy things to do around here but don't be surprise if my father joins you guys." "He is a guy's guy and loves those things."

"Great I would love to learn about Russia from him."

"Oh Billy can you enjoy just relaxing for a few hours."

"Tommy that is relaxation to me."

"See like I always say he is such a geek."

"Okay Kim I am finished; let's leave these knuckleheads alone."

"In a second." Kim gets button out of her pocket and presses it. A butler walks out. "Hi my friends need an escort while we go shopping."

"As you wish Princess Kim." "I will fetch one immediately. He walks off.

"Wow that is awesome."

"Can I have one?"

"Where do we get one from?"

"Become part of my royal family."

"Aw Kim I thought we were all one big family."

"Not in that sense but a royal sense," Kim jokes.

A man walks in.

"Show these boys the ropes and see if they can handle and it videotape it please."

"Sure thing Princess Kim."

"Why would he need to videotape us?" Tommy asks her.

"For my enjoyment; come on Aisha."


	6. Chapter 6

"Right behind you Kimmy." Aisha follows Kim to the door.

Kim turns around, "Good luck guys; see you in a few hours."

The guys glance at each other as Kim and Aisha leave.

"What do you think she has in store for us?"

"I don't know Tommy but by it being Kim anything is possible," Jason shudders.

"Hello men; my name is Henry and I will show you a few manly activities requested by Princess Kim." "Follow me please."

The boys look at each other one last time before they follow Henry.

"So Kim what do you have planned for the guys?"

"It will be better if you see it on video tape." "Aisha let's cut the chase; what is this secret."

Aisha tried to make herself by studying a yellow shirt. "Oh it is not a secret really; um it was just to make a friend feel better."

Kim puts down the shoes she was holding," Spill it; what happened."

"Uh I kind of helped to encourage Tommy to ask Kat out," Aisha says in one quick breathe waiting for Kim's reaction.

"I thought we were best friends almost sisters." Kim pocks back up the shoes.

"We are sisters; it just that you dumped Tommy and didn't call to tell me why." "For a while I thought you dropped all of us and found a new gang." Aisha puts the shirt down.

"Well excuse me for having responsibilities; I had to do it." "Now did I like it no but I had to."

"I understand Kim and that is why I was not upset when I found out what really happened."

"Aisha I am a little mad that you did not have more faith in me but I know you were just trying to help Tommy although you did leave before they begin to really date."

"Africa came a calling; they didn't even work out, so am I in the clear?"

Kim makes Aisha sweat it out for a minute. "Yeah we are cool."

Aisha breathes in a sigh of relief. "So can I get the sister discount?"

"Girl your stuff is free duh." Kim picks up the shirt that Aisha was looking at and hands it back to her. "Go wild like we always do."

That was all the incentive Aisha need and the girls went off on a shopping spree.

"The first thing we will do is hunt; have any of you hunted before?"

"No," the boys chorus together.

"Alright then I will go over how the basics." Henry goes over the basics with the guys. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Tommy steps forward.

"Great Tommy; we will shoot plates first then move onto animals."

"Okay I am ready."

"Pull," yells Henry to the servant pulling on the cord.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy fires the gun like a pro.

"I thought you never said you never hunted before."

"I haven't I just played with a lot of toy guns as a kid." Truthfully I am a power ranger and one of my weapons is a gun; Tommy thinks to himself.

"Good shot son." The King walks over to them.

"Thanks sir." Tommy hands the gun to Adam.

After an hour of shooting the rangers, the King, and Henry move on to rugby.

"Now this is where the man in all of us comes out at."

"I have read about this sport and it gets pretty intense," Billy adds.

"Try watching it on TV," Jason replies.

"I am going to play referee; are you boys ready?"

"Yes sir," the rangers chorus in.

"Uh what are they doing here?" Tommy wonders out loud as some men show up.

"Oh Tommy it would not be a game without more players," Henry tells him.

"Oh we are in for it now," Adam adds.

"Oh we can take them," Billy says a little nervously.

"Yeah maybe but they have been playing for years I bet." Tommy begins to stretch.

"I wonder if joining the girls is out of the question."

"Oh Jason I bet you will do great in fact all of you will; my Kimmy has told me so much about you all that I feel as though I have known you all my life as well."

"That means a lot coming from you; thanks," Adam smiles at the King.

"Can you turn us into Lords and knights?"

"Oh just what Jason needs; more titles to boost his ego."

"Speaking from the man with many titles himself."

The King wonders what the boys are talking about.

"Oh we are talking about martial arts and sports your highness."

The King nods, "I will explain the rules of the game then let you boys go and change into something more appropriate." "I see my daughter wants to video tape this." The King looks at the video cameras.

"Yes your highness; the Princess made it clear she wanted to not miss a moment of this."

Inside the store Kim and Aisha are just about finished shopping.

"Say Aisha you want to join the guys now?"

"Sure; what are they doing exactly?" Aisha is happy to not have to carry her bags.

"Oh rugby, hunting, the usual manly stuff." Kim smiles a little evilly.

"Ooo I cannot wait to watch that," Aisha begins to smile evilly as well.

"Oh I have had it videotaped so any little part that we may have missed is on tape for us."


	8. Chapter 8

"Aisha we are just in time," Kim sits down in a chair. Tommy will be okay after all he is a power ranger and a great athlete. "Come on Angel Grove show those guys what you are made of," Kim cheers before accepting a cold beverage.

"Uh Kim, is this safe," Aisha questions. I know this sport can become intense and I do not want my frog-prince getting hurt.

Kim shakes her head. Aisha sometimes worries too much. "Oh they will be fine." Kim leans in close to her friend. "Matter fact one day I disguised myself all up and joined them."

Aisha stares at her friend with horror on her face. "Like in that one movie where the girl dresses as her brother just to play soccer?"

"No silly, girls can play rugby as well; I had to disguise myself because people would have taken it easy on my since I am the princess and I wanted to play for real." Kim shrugs her shoulders.

Tommy is about to begin the rugby match and wonders if they will play polo next or if he will finally have some time to talk to Kim alone. He hated the way the other men were watching Kim and practically begging for her attention. Tommy lines up and kicks the ball.

Kim is excited that her ex-boyfriend is about to win the game for his team and that her father seemed to be impressed with him. "Go Tommy," Kim chants getting the others to chant with her.

Tommy glances at Kim before he is about to score the winning point. Focus Oliver he scolds himself as he sees the other team approaching him at full force. Tommy aims and kicks the ball.

Ian is upset that Tommy keeps looking at Kim and that he is upstaging him. He must be stopped and fast. Ian runs over to Tommy and kicks him in the leg trying to make it seem as if he slipped.

"Ouch," Tommy says but is still ready to play.

"Foul; Tommy takes a free shot," Henry puts down a flag.

Ian pretends to be sorry. "Sorry uh Tommy is it." "I guess I slipped on the grass."

Tommy looks at him for a second then rubs his leg. Ha, I will show him. Tommy takes the shot and scores. He smiles at Kim as she squeals. Kim is my girl.

Ian grits his teeth and waits for Henry to resume the game.

Tommy regains control of the ball from Ian in swift movement and goes to score the winning point. No man can ever take Kim away from me again.

Kim screams as Tommy scores the winning point. He looks awesome out there.

Henry is impressed that Tommy and his team manage to defeat the undefeated country's team. He wonders how Ian will take it. Ian had a crush on Kim and always tried to impress her.

The King stands up and offers congratulations to the winning team. "Tommy I must say you play like you has been playing this game all your life."

"I guess I am just naturally good at sports sir." Tommy smiles at the King before turning to Kim.

Kim and Aisha hop out of their seats and rush over to the rangers.

Aisha smiles at her boyfriend. "Adam you are filthy."

Adam looks at Aisha before he picks her up and hugs her. Aisha squeals as she is covered in dirt.

"Wow guys none of you had better pick me up or hug me," Kim threatens.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who me," Tommy asks innocently.

"Especially you," Kim jokes and dodges Tommy.

Ian is beyond pissed. "Kim can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kim looks from Ian to Tommy. "Sure Ian will be right there." I wonder what he has to say. "Party at my house later but first you guys have to get cleaned up." Kim walks over to Ian.

"Am I invited to the party," Ian questions her.

"Sure everyone is invited to come; now what did you want to talk about," Kim asks.

Ian smiles smugly. "I want to take you to dinner Saturday night."

Kim has to stop her eyes from rolling. "No can do Ian; I have to hang out with my friends, we have plans." Do not ask to tagalong.

"Oh," Ian looks offended. "Well maybe another night then."

"Maybe," Kim walks back over to her friends.

Tommy glares at Ian before turning back to Kim. "So what are we doing this Saturday night?"

"Uh I have no idea," Kim smiles coyly.

Tommy grins. Yes, she wants me. "I am sure we can think of something."

"So let's head back and get you guys washed up." Kim wrinkles her nose. "I do not think I could date a rugby player; they get so dirty and scratched up."

"Good thing I am not a rugby player then," Tommy tells her before walking off to shower.

Kim stares at Tommy dumbfounded. Oh I hope he asks me out soon. "Aisha go hose down before you get into my limo."

"Ha, ha Kim I am not that dirty besides I will hug you if you try to make me." Aisha advances on Kim. "I mean it Kim I will hug you."

"Off with her head," Kim ducks and runs to her limo. "Aisha stop it or else."

"Or else what," Aisha reaches the door as Kim tries to close it. "Princess or not I am still your best friend and fellow sister." Aisha slides in. "Besides I would have had to sneak a peek at the guys showering and swooned." Aisha laughs as Kim agrees with her. "So what is the deal with Ian?" "He seems to be smitten with you."

Kim lets out the eye roll she was holding in. "He is but I do not see him like that." Kim waves her hand. "He is pompous and arrogant."

"I hate those types; they are too stuck on themselves to have a real relationship." Aisha smiles at Kim. "I saw you and Tommy whispering to each other."

"Oh we were… uh just talking," Kim blushes. "Do you think Tommy can accept everything and still want me back?"

Of course Kim he can; he would be a fool not too," Aisha hugs her friend.

Kim hugs Aisha back and hopes that her friend is right but cannot stop the nagging feeling that something will get in the way like it always seems to do for Kim and her friends. "I pray that you are right but who knows really what will happen." Kim moves hair out of her face. "Forget it let's just focus on having a good victory party."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Rocky I do not think the snacks are going anywhere, so why don't you come and dance with me?" Aisha asks him.

"Why not ask your boyfriend to dance," Rocky counters.

Aisha sighs, "He is in a heated debate with Alexander over the rugby game."

Rocky rolls his eyes. "Sure, Aisha just let me finish this platter."

"Who is going to come during the song and eat that tray of little sandwiches," Aisha huffs.

"I am doing this to you as a favor and you will owe me big," Rocky gobbles down a few more before he leads Aisha to the dance floor.

Kim pats Tommy on the arm. "Looks like Aisha got Rocky away from the buffet."

Tommy follows Kim's glaze. "Wow, she did; I would ask her to play the lottery." "You do have a lottery right?"

"Yes, when my father visited the States he saw the lottery and knew he had to bring one here."

Ian rolls his eyes. "Kim would you like some punch?"

"No thank you Ian," Kim smiles at him. "Maybe later after I dance."

"Tommy, how about I tell you about that tapestry over there," Ian asks.

"Sure," Tommy tells him. This should be interesting.

Ian walks over to the tapestry with Tommy. "This was created in the 1700s."

"It is a nice piece of art," Tommy looks at the tapestry. "Do you know who made it?"

"I did not bring you over here to talk about art and you know that," Ian smirks.

"Really, I am shocked," Tommy pretends to be shocked.

Ian narrows his eyes. "Cut the bull and listen up Yankee."

Tommy turns and glazes at Ian. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you think you have a chance with Kim but you don't," Ian tells him.

"Oh really because Kim and I were a couple until she had to move out here and we have talked about being a couple again," Tommy tells him smugly.

Ian rolls his eyes. "That was when Kim thought she was a commoner but now she is royalty and she will only be allowed to date royals and eventually marry one."

Tommy narrows his eyes. "That is not what her father told me when we were hunting." "I think you are just upset because Kim likes me and not you."

"Ha, I have the wealth and the power," Ian puffs out his chest. "What do you have?"

I save the world on a daily basis. "I have qualities that surpass materialistic things." "For your information, the profession I chose will keep Kim in the life that she likes and I know that I will have earned the wealth and the power on my own and not from daddy or mommy." Tommy storms over to Kim leaving Ian with his mouth agape. "Kim, care to dance?"

"Sure, I thought you would never ask," Kim lets Tommy lead her to the dance floor. "What were you two chatting about?"

Tommy rolls his eyes. "How I am not good enough for you."

"Oh, was that all," Kim laughs. "We all know that especially back when you first asked me out but you proved us all wrong," Kim jokes.

"Ooh that is a blow to my ego; I might as well pack up and go home," Tommy jokes back.

Kim laughs, "Tommy, I hope you never doubt that you are my equal."

Tommy stares down at Kim as he pulls her closer. "You actually mean that."

"Duh, Tommy, how can you deny our relationship?" Kim inhales Tommy's scent. "You liked me before I become a princess."

Tommy was tempted to kiss Kim. "That makes me smile."

Ian makes a beeline for the dancing pair.

Aisha, who had stopped dancing with Rocky after two songs makes her way over to Ian before he interrupts Kim and Tommy dancing. "Hey, Ian, how are you?"

Ian eyes Aisha. "Okay, I guess, now if you will excuse me."

"Wait," Aisha calls out to him.

"Yes," Ian looks rather upset that Tommy pulled Kim closer to him.

Aisha gives him a fake smile. "I think you are one of the most handsomest man I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on and if I were single I would definitely ask you out."

Ian smiles broadly at Aisha. "I do take serious care to look this good."

"Ooh, tell me about it," Aisha pretends to be interested. I knew he would fall into the trap of talking about himself. He could not resist himself.

Ian leads Aisha to a table. "I start my day with a balance breakfast of protein, next I workout for three hours, then I go to the spa, now I know some men think it is sissy but I like to have perfect skin to go with my perfect teeth."

Aisha nods her head. "Fascinating."

"After the spa, I like to do manly activities before my personal team comes and makes me look fabulous, I eat a delicious low calorie lunch, hang out with my peers, eat dinner, and get a good nine hour sleep if no lucky lady is in my bed of course." Ian smiles wickedly at Aisha.

Aisha has to hold back a gag. "Of course you do." "I think you know how to have a good time."

"Oh I sure do," Ian, grins at Aisha. "My parties are talked about for days."

"So, how about we go grab some punch," Aisha could not take Ian talking about himself any longer. "It's just that I am getting so thirsty I mean I am parched."

Ian nods his head. "Sure, anything for a fan."

Aisha had to stop herself from cringing. "Great, let's get some." Aisha follows Ian to the punch table. This fool did not just pour himself a glass and not me. Aisha pours her own punch.

Kim spins as Tommy twirls her. "Oh my poor Aisha is stuck with Ian."

Tommy dips Kim and looks at Aisha and Ian. "She has a please help look on her face."

"We have to help her," Kim frowns. "Being stuck with him is the worst."

"You're right but I think she can handle it besides remember when she ousted you out for ditching me for that sale at Bloomingdales." Tommy inhales Kim's scent.


End file.
